Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas VHS 2000
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Walt Disney Homes Videos *The Tigger Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *Spot *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving Disney Bumpers promo * On Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logos (cont.) * Playhouse Disney Channel (Rolie Polie Olie) Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas" Episode Titles Starry Starry Night * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Francois Bruel Snowie * Written by: Nadine van der Velde & Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Tom Nesbitt Jingle Jangle Day's Eve * Written by: Nadeline van der Velde & Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Lance Taylor Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Director: Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers: Christophe Archambault, Eric laherty * Story Editor: Nadine Van Der Velde * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Klanky Claus - Howard Jerome ** Clock Mouse - Tracey Moore ** Binky - Sunday Muse ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinators: Katharine Taskar, Christine Geddes * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones * Script Coordinator: Leah LePofsky * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Stephanie Kravos, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Christine Revol * Production Assistan: Tracey Nolan * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Ken Stephenson, Paul Riley, Dave Trasher, Kevin DoNaugh * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Philippe Culas, Lauren Laban, Sarah LeLlouche, Anraud de Mullenheim, Nathalie Perre, Pascal Rabil * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Xavier De Broucker, Nicolas Davbos, Christopher GèRon, Christine JoLens, Bernard LacRoix, Phillipe PeNaud, Eric PrèBèNdè, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Padovan, Mark Stanger * Colour and Lighting: Paul Van Emmerik, Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Lisa Kelly, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Bill Pong, Jason Reeves, Allison Ryckman, Alex Stephan * Systems Administrator: Mike Reid * Pre-Production Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * Animatic Editor: Karen Saunders * Spitting Technician: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Rob McMahon, Colin McMahon, Geoff Walton * Director of Post Production: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Jason Held * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Picture Editor: Karen Saunders * Assisatnt Picture Editor: David Blomme * Post Production Coordinator: Barry Craigmyle * Audio/Video Technician: Jeff Howard * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Fraser, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ian Baggley, John Bakits, Eric Matter-Hurlbut, Hamish MacKenzie, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Tim Thorney, Peter Coulman, Tom Thorney, Carl Lenox * Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf * On Line Editor: Kevin D. Barendregt * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©1999 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana * Disney Channel Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Sparx* Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:Nelvana